Black at Ouran
by Flyingmintbunny32
Summary: So one normal day at the host club turns frantic when they meet the Phantomhive master, Ciel. What about Sebastion's secret? Do they find out thing's that they will regret or will they do something else? Find out here on Black at Ouran
1. Chapter 1

**So I will probably end Tamaki here but I just might not. So just review if anything ends out wrong please.**

* * *

~Haruhi POV ~

A peaceful day at Ouran, thenthe minute an idiot rounds through the door."Alright men and Haruhi, we have some new students that will fit the club perfectly."Tamaki said proud.. "Oh really" Hikaru said. "Who might it be" Kauro added. "The two new student's at the front gate." Tamaki said cheerfully. "Um i think it would be best to not cause them trouble, they seem like their already in some." I said pointing out the window worried. "So whose gonna help them?" Kyoya said looking at me. "Perfect Kyoya can go with Haruhi and bring them here." Tamaki said rather too excitedly.

~Ciel POV~

"Uhm Sebastian how are we supposed to get out of this mess." Ciel screams pushing through the crowd. "Well in truth I could throw you over but you might not land on your feet." As Sebastian was thinking Ciel interrupted him. "Um Sebastian they left over there to that other guy." Both of them looked kinda confused when Haruhi came out. "Sorry about that the girls here are a bit crazy." "Uh no problem but why are they like that." Ciel asked. "Well I belong to the club that brainwashed these girls. The Host club is what its called." Haruhi replied a bit worried for them. "What is this Host club anyway." Sebastian said rather scared of this.

* * *

**Sorry but for some unknown fucking stupid reason the stupid first chapter went missing or whatever so I had to fuckin repost this. Damn I am not having a good day, I could hurt an innocent kitty and beat Greece if he tried to stop me. I'm just not in the mood**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not posting I've had a rather weird month. I'll explain later. **  
**I do not own kuroshitsuji or OHSHC**

* * *

**~ Haruhi"s POV ~**  
Luckily we got there in in time but it seems most of the previous girls called others so it became worse. On the bright side most of the girls liked Kyoya. "Sorry about that the girls here are just crazy." Seeing me made them more confused when the blue haired boy asked "Uh no problem but why are they like that." He might find them rather creepy seeing the state of the girls but oh well. "Well I belong to the club that brainwashed these girls. The Host club is what it's called."lets just hope it works out. "What is this Host club anyway." the taller black-haired one that sounded a lot like Kyoya asked. "Basically its a place where you 'entertain' girls after school. Oh and I'm Haruhi nice to meet you." " I am Ciel Phantomhive and my friend here is Sebastian Michealis." An awkward silence was in the air. "Uhem I believe we should get going before Tamaki messes up anything is Hunny's nap time anyway."

**~At the club room~**

Ahhh what should we do. I don't know. We did it again. And hunny is going to wake up!

"Uhh can you wait out here for a second?" Haruhi asked quite nervous. Ciel and Sebastian waited behind the doors quietly hearing seams and random stories of the past. "Uhh young master i think we should escape now before its too late." Sebastian said but sadly Tamaki went through the door making the two guys to flinch."So these are the new students? Perfect I have an idea. How about youjoin our host club.I am Tamaki Souh. This is Hikaru and Kaoru the twins, Hunny is the small blonde one and the one next to him is Mori. Haruhi and Kyoya are the two who brought you here." The blonde boy said rather lookEd at Haruhi who ahead an apologetic look on her face. "So what you su say eh!"

* * *

**Im sorry it's short but I have to wake up early for church tomorrow and I need to organize the middle part of this story since it changed quite a bit. Sorry for the long wait mostly. I got caught up in a few animes and my iPad was takin away so I couldn't do anything. I'll try to post every week or so just to be able to finish this quick cause it's not that long. Well the next I promise will be longer cause I'll have it sorted out k. **

**~ sesshomarufan32**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I cut the original chapter in half not to be so long so yeah. Um I do not own OHSHC or Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"No" Ciel said rather blunt. "Please!" Tamaki practically begged the blue haired boy. "No" "Please!" "No" "Please!" and after about an hour of this, Sebastian told Ciel something but the hosts couldn't hear them. "Fine, just stop pestering me." "Alright, now we need to find you a type. That is when she comes in!" Tamaki said smirking. "You should have ran for it. That would have been a wise choice." Haruhi said popping out of nowhere. Suddenly the sound of a power motor came and the floor started to go up. "Hahaha, nice timing. Hmm well they are looking sort of like Hunny and Mori but they have a mysterious feel to 'S IT! You are the mysterious type!" he light-brown girl said "Sadly I am busy at the moment so I will not be able to train you? Wondering what craze show he got into Ciel said "And just who the bloody hell was that?!" "Well, that was Renge Houshakuji, she is the host clubs lady manager." Kyoya said writing some unknown crap in there. Hunny then came up to them and asked "So what are your names?" "Yes, that was very inappropriate of us. This her is Ciel Phantomhive and I am Sebastian Michealis." Sebastian said with his award winning smile.

As the two boys looked around all they could see what 4 idiots, two scary looking black haired guys and a poor, helpless girl? Who was stuck in this for whatever reason. "Well we will be going so see ya later." Ciel said turning and ready to leave. Unfortunately Hunny got him by the arm and said "Ci-chan come and have cake with me and Usa-chan!" Ciel being pulled away by an uexpected strong little boy to have cake, Tamaki went over to Kyoya. "So do you have an idea on who those people are?" Tamaki said and for the first time seriously. Kyoya said "Well it's seems Ciel is the owner of the Fantom Company that sells kid toys. His father and mother died in a house fire when he was 10 and came back two years after missing." Kyoya paused, pushed up his glasses and continued "But there were no files for Sebastian Michealis. There are mo records for him and nobody looks like him in the world." Tamaki processed this and had one if his 'brilliant ' ideas. "Alright, to find out who he is we will put cameras and microphones in the house and spy on them from here on video." Kyoya face-palmed "You idiot, that would-" then realizing what he said he, Kyoya gave off a little smirk "that would work." he finished. The twins then noticed this and decided to eavesdrop. "Well if you are going to put up cameras and microphones," Hikaru started "You can leave it to the mischievous twins." Kauro finished. Tamaki flinched screaming "Aah will you stop that please!" although no one payed any attention. For some time Kyoya put some good thought into it and said "Fine, you guys go install the stuff at the beginning of hours. The new hosts will start their so called 'training' with your guests k" The twins agreed and went to find a plan.

**~The host club is now open~**

The two new hosts were starting this 'training' or whatever.

_~Ciel's thoughts~_

_Damn I don't bloody know what to do. All they do is junk us with questions we can't answer. Ugh, this is wasting our time for our mission. Damn Sebastian you said it would be alright._ Before I left, I asked Fujioka something "Hey Fujioka-kun may I ask what the purpose of this club is in the first place?" Fujioka looked this way and said "Call me Haruhi, and this host club is-" she was interrupted by a certain blonde idiot "Ouran academieshost club is where the most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands come and entertain beautiful young ladies who also have to mush time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academies playground for the super rich and beautiful." Ceil looked back at Haruhi confused. " Basically flirting with girls." Haruhi gave an annoyed look as Tamaki while he told her random stuff.

**~Inside the study at the Phantomhive manor in Japan~**

"Bloody hell, nothing today either? Ugh when will it appear, even with Grell as help we find nothing." Ciel said annoyed. "Young master, you shouldn't talk so freely about this matter." Sebastian said while serving him tea. "Wy not. We have eight people missing because of this murderer, what should we do? Ever since we came the atta-" Ciel was interrupted by a loud crash coming rom the door. Their stood a man in red, like dragon lilies, smiling. "Aah, Bassy guess what! I found who the murderer is and you would not guess who." Grell said in the most annoying voice in the world. "Well who is it, god damnit. Spit it out you useless grim reaper!" Ciel shouted. "Uh, how dare you. Bassy I'm not useless right?!" Grell practically glomped Sebastian during this. "Yes, you are. Now who is this murderer?" Sebastian said mad.

* * *

**I finaly finished hell yeah. OH if I hear a complaint from you ravioli loving bastard (otaku godess 18) of shortness I'll fuckin kill you. I am sorry for my language but im rather mad for certain reasons. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this one is late but this one is where the plot starts so this should last another 5-7 chapters in counting. Well now that my mood is better lets get started!**

**And I don't own anything this goes to Bisco Hatori and Yana Toboso.**

* * *

"Hmm, soo impatient.~" Grell said poking Sebastian. "Well it was some random dude who just got ran over by a bus soo no more problems." Ciel and Sebastian looked at the grim with WTF faces but ignored it. "Well that means wedamn go back to London next week. Some good news came out of this like this, the queen will shurrly be happy." Ciel said going back to his work.

**~ AT THE HOST CLUB~**

"Alright Kyoya! Turn on the camera things!" tamaki said with the twins behind him."Lets see what's happening." Kyoya said turning the stuff on. After all the talk about identity crap "So that red-haired dude is a grim reaper?" Kyoya said in confusio. Which suprised everyone at some extent. "Wait I think it's a girl." Tamaki said. "Well I dont know but what is a grim reaper?" Kyoya said. "Well, what I know is that a..." Hikaru started "... A grim reaper is sorta like" Kauro continued then they said in unison "a god/ human standing in neutral but collect the souls of the dead."

After about half an hour of complete silence Tamaki said, breaking the silence "Well why would Ciel need a grim reaper and why would the queen be happy about a guy dying for being hit by a bus?" Everyone looked at each other with looks as if 'why' he would do that. Giving it some quick thought Haruhi suddenly burst out the door, as if running from something. "Um Haruhi what happened to you?" Tamaki said worried for his so called 'daughter'. "Well a few girls from yesterday were looking for Ciel and Sebastian but when I told them I haven't seen them they chased after me for the 'truth'. I'm a bit freaked out on how you made them from civilized girls to maniacs in just two school years."Haruhi said looking around, then putting a confused face "So uh what are you doing here around Kyoya's computer it's kinda creepy." the tree idiots looked at each other before Kyoya told Haruhi this "Look we will have a meeting at lunch so make sure to bring Honey and Mori sempai, alright. Make sure not to tell Ciel or Sebastian, got it." Haruhi looked at all of them, shrugged and left hoping nothing bad happened or that Tamaki isn't thinking there aliens or something.

**_Lunch time_**

The host club gathered together in the abandoned third music room. "Alright boys, and Haruhi, we have some important new about our new hosts." Tamaki said in an announcer-like voice. "Huh? What happened to Ci-chan and Seba-chan, Tama-chan?" Honey said with a worried look. "Well it seems that there is something up with Sebastian Michealis, I have no information about him and it seems a friend of there's is a so called grim reaper. Even I don't want to believe it but I say this all on camera. There is a possibility that Sebastian Michealis is not human." Kyoya said to everyone with a face of regret. "Well I should have expected this from Tamaki but Kyoya to, wow. I can't believe any of this, your just over reacting." Haruhi said this leaving the room. "I expected this from my daughter, so will you men help me find out more?" Tamaki said hoping for a good answer. Everyone nodded and started the plan.

**~Tamaki POV~**

We have been stalking them for a few hours after school when that red-headed man or woman appeared again. They started talking about how the man had an accomplice and is still killing and kidnapping people. Ciel looked annoyed but Sebastian said something about having to find him quickly or something. We followed them until we came to a man coming out of a manor covered in blood. To my suprised Ciel told him to finish this quickly so they could leave soon. Sebastian seemed to have hesitated looking in our direction, which scared me, but did as he was told. Did he see or notice us?, I'm a bit scared for my life but he finished him in 3 seconds flat. "Alright, come on out you 6. I think we need to talk." Sebastian said as he looked in our direction with a confused Ciel. "I should have know you were the ones who put in the cameras. Unluckily I now have to dispose of you, knowing to much." the hosts and I ran as far as we could but Sebastian caught up to us quickly. Now we looked at each other and ran in different directions. The last thing I heard was "Now the dinner will have to be delayed. My, my better get this done."

* * *

**Done. It's short but the rest will belong because they will have at least two deaths in each. Hopefully I decide in an order. So this is going to an end short yes but I made this in a week each chapter so I'll be thinking ahead for now. Well that's it.**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	5. Authors note

**Ugh I am just sorry for not updating. I lost total motivation and well I'm giving the rest to the plot maker otaku goddess18 hopefully after I update friend with a secret she will decide to post chapter fucking 5... I was thinking of posting what I already have of it but yeah don't think I will. God I'm so sorry I know I suck ass and don't deserve to live! I'm just asymmetrical garbage that can't please readers at all. Im so sorry but since its summer finally I'll do my best.**


End file.
